


Avengers: Tony Is So Going To Get It!

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Series: Avengers: Tony Is So... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Possible OOCness, Romance, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tends to forget to eat and sleep and shower when he's in "science mode". Luckily Bruce has him covered. And if Tony happens to let some secrets out when he's exhausted, well... all the better for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers: Tony Is So Going To Get It!

**Author's Note:**

> **Written For:** eris7713 over on Tumblr
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Avengers world and characters belong to Marvel and various other people/publishers/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

Bruce Banner sighed as he walked into the large lab. The glass doors slid open, telling Bruce just how bad he had gotten; Jarvis never let anyone in unless Tony had authorised it, or it was an emergency.

Seeing as how Tony was blinking rapdily at a bright screen, entire body slumped against the desk, looking like he was about to keel right over, Bruce assumed it was an emergency.

'Oh you are _so_ going to get it!' Bruce snapped. Fucking genius his ass; Tony was, most of the time, a goddamn idiot.

'Hum?' Tony mumbled incoherently.

'And Anthony Edward Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, speaks!' Bruce growled. 'But you're still a goddamn _idiot_!'

Tony blinked hard and turned at the last word. He raised an eyebrow before it fell (clearly the small gesture was too much). Tony looked horrible; very dark circles under his eyes, lower lip chewed raw, clothes dirty and clearly five days old with coffee stains, and a pale, drawn face covered in stubble that spoke of a lack of food.

Now Bruce was a doctor. He was also Tony's friend and "Science Bro". He also, maybe... kinda... okay, most _definitely_ had a major crush on Tony Stark (and not just as "Science Bros", but as in "I wanna be naked for long periods of time and hit that _so_ hard the Other Guy feels it").

So that gave Bruce the right to make sure Tony kept himself healthy (well, relatively healthy). That meant keeping an eye on him in battle, making sure Tony didn't drink himself stupid when he had nightmares about Afghanistan, and checking in on him when he got in "science mode" (when in "science mode", Tony tended to forget about silly little thinks like sleeping and eating and bathing).

Lately Loki had been acting up- after his stint in an Asgard prison, he'd been let out due to the whole "Loki was under the control of the sceptre just like Clint had been" (yeah, bit of a mouthful that one)- just pulling pranks, annoying the Avengers (and by extension Thor) and generaly being a major pain in the ass. He was a far cry from his former deranged self, and had turned into a five-year-old with the ability to pull city-sized pranks. Despite the fact that they weren't really dangerous, the Avengers had still been working hard to clean up the Trickster's messes.

So, after three days of one such mess, Tony had suddenly gotten an idea (Bruce and the others weren't privy to _what_ ) and had locked himself in his lab. On the first day, Tony hadn't answersed Jarvis or his StarkPhone. On the second day, Bruce hadn't been allowed in the lift. On the third day, Bruce had pounded on the glass, which didn't help at all. On the fourth day, Bruce had sat outside the lab, not moving. And now, on the fifth day, Jarvis had overridden his creator's orders and allowed Bruce in.

'Idiot?' Tony finally said after at least four minutes of silence, which Bruce had used to approach and stand beside him, and Tony had spent blinking rapidly and trying to figure out what was happening.

'Five days, Tony,' Bruce said and nudged him with his foot. Tony fell heavily against the desk at the simple touch. 'You've been locked in here for five days, and I'm assuming you've only had water and some chips from the bar fridge over there.' (Bruce had installed a fridge, complete with water and food, for events just like this). 'And it's not a long shot to assume that, besides the chips, you haven't eaten _anything_ else...' He wrinkled his nose when he sniffed. 'Or showered.'

'No time,' Tony mumbled and rubbed his eyes with one dirty, oil-stained hand. 'Gotta... erm... thing.'

'Yes, _thing_ , that's so helpful these days,' Bruce nodded.

''zactly,' Tony agreed.

'Okay, you have to get outta here,' Bruce said and grabbed Tony by both arms. Though the Other Guy was stronger, Bruce still had some strength in him when he was calm, collected, zen-Bruce Banner. And Tony, being in this stage of exhaustion he'd worked himself into, put up a resistance of whining and tapping his fingers against Bruce's shirt at what the doctor assumed was a "get-off-me" gesture.

' _Nooo_ ,' the genius grunted as he was pulled to his feet.

'You can go back to building _thing_ when you've rested,' Bruce said. 'A playmate for Dummy, is he?'

' _Nooo_ ,' Tony repeated, voice definetly more _whiney_ this time around. Bruce wrapped one arm around his waist and easily tugged Tony across the concrete floor. 'You... bitchy... greeny-meanie,' Tony muttered, his voice slurred by sheer exhaustion.

'Ouch, gotta remember that one,' Bruce commented. The glass doors slid open and closed behind them, followed by the elevator door.

' _Thank you, Dr Banner_ ,' Jarvis said as the lift went up.

'Thanks for letting me in,' Bruce said, glancing up briefly. It was a habit; he knew Jarvis was everywhere, but he liked to look at something when talking to it. Tony, of course, could order Jarvis about while hiding under his bed, head covered by a pillow and blankets wrapped around his waist (he liked hiding from Clint and Steve, who demanded Avengers meetings when Tony was hungover. Good times).

' _Sir doesn't take care of himself_ ,' the British-accented AI mused.

Bruce chuckled. 'No, he doesn't.'

Tony was pretty out of it; he didn't even look up when Clint snickered, he and Natasha sitting on the couch watching James Bond (Clint's hair was striped green and black, courtesy of Loki Laufeyson). He didn't look up when Thor boomed that Tony was looking unwell, or when Steve just sighed and hastened aside.

Bruce pulled Tony into his room and sat Tony on his large, so-much-freaking-bigger-than-a-king-sized bed, and bent down to pull off Tony's socks (and where the hell had he left his shoes?).

'No,' Tony grunted petuently and swatted (well, he tried to) the doctor away.

'Tony, come on, you need to sleep,' Bruce said.

'Shower,' Tony mumbled and managed to raise his head. His dark brown eyes were unfocused, but he gave Bruce a smile that melted the doctor's insides. 'Pwease?' he begged.

And oh fuck, the puppy dog eyes, and Bruce was a sucker for Tony Stark's puppy dog eyes (and lusty eyes, cheeky eyes, charming eyes, really just his eyes in general) so he sighed and leaned back on his heels.

' _Pllleeeaaassse_?' Tony drew out the word. He tipped forward a little- whether that was on purpose or from sheer exhaustion, Bruce would never know- and smiled a little. His lips were close to Bruce's, and Bruce felt his breath catch in his throat. 'Don't wanna be... _dirty_ , do I?' Tony whispered.

'Oh God,' Bruce groaned, fast losing his composure.

Tony smiled and raised one hand. It flopped more than carressed Bruce's arm, but still, Tony was _touching him_ and he had _bedroom/really about to pass out_ eyes and he was _grinning/yawning_ stupidly.

Bruce stood quickly and Tony tried to follow, but his head was a little slow on the uptake. 'Fine,' Bruce grunted. 'Just... get in the shower.'

Tony pouted- yeah, he _actually_ pouted- but Bruce had realised long ago that Tony Stark was a giant man-child no matter what state he was in. Beaten down, freshly caffeinated, exhausted, exhilirated, Tony Stark was just... Tony Stark, 24/7, whatever the _fuck_ that meant (seriously, people needed to make up new words to describe Anthony Edward Stark. Jarvis had to get on that).

And Bruce was having a weird, long inner-monologue while Tony seemed to have grown tired of waiting and was stripping.

Bruce's eyes followed Tony's shirt as it fell to the floor, before they glanced up at his belly, then his chest, then the arc reactor and smirk on Tony's face and hands as they slowly, oh so slowly, reached down to pop the button of his grubby jeans.

Bruce swallowed thickly, mouth feeling dry, and said, 'Er... T-Tony?'

'Mm?'

'You, uh... you aren't alone.'

'And?' Tony asked as he tried to stand. He wobbled and almost face-planted, but Bruce caught him in time, and Tony giggled as his face pressed into the wider man's chest. 'Mm, you smell good.'

'Are you drunk?' Bruce asked.

'Nah... naaah...' Tony mumbled. ' _Nah_ ,' he happily confirmed, voice muffled against Bruce's shirt.

'Right,' the doctor grunted.

'Just... sorry,' Tony managed as he pulled back. 'I, ah... get stupid 'n clingy 'n... mm... touchy, when 'm tired.'

Bruce felt his heart fall. Right. So... not interested. Check that little collumn, Dr Banner. Right.

Tony blinked rapidly and frowned at Bruce. 'Wha?'

'What?' Bruce croaked.

'Wha... what?' Tony's frown deepened in confusion. 'What're you... don'...'

'No, just... let's get you to bed,' Bruce said. Tony was clearly still confused- so was Bruce, really- but let himself be manhandled under the sheets. Deciding not to be horrible, Bruce removed Tony's jeans, earning more giggles from the over-worked scientist.

'You sleep a few hours,' Bruce said as he pulled the covers up. 'Then I'll get you up, feed you, and you sleep again. Followed by a shower. And I swear to God, Anthony Stark, you _will_ do as you're told.'

'Aww, Brucey,' Tony grinned, 'you _do_ care.'

'Of course I do,' Bruce replied.

''Cause... 'cause Science Bros!' Tony tried to yell, but more managed a grunt/whisper/croak.

'Yeah, that's why,' Bruce sighed. He tucked the blanket under Tony's chin, but when he went to pull away Tony grabbed his hand. Bruce looked up to see Tony completely focused on him. Though his eyes were still tired and hollow, he was _looking_ at Bruce. 'What?' Bruce asked

'Not jus' 'cause we're Science Bros,' Tony murmured. Bruce felt himself flinch and Tony let him go. 'Not... not jus' _'cause_ , right?' he asked and settled back down weakly.

'No,' Bruce admitted after again trying to clear his throat- seriously, someone had sandpapered his insides. 'Not just because we're Science Bros.'

'Science Boyfriends,' Tony declared. 'We'll be that, 'kay?'

It was Bruce's turn to blink rapidly. 'Excuse me?'

'You're hot,' Tony grinned, eyes fluttering shut. 'With the zen and... the enormous green rage monster... and taken' care of me... you... sexy, sexy beast.'

Bruce was speechless. He just stared at Tony, mouth gaping, and watched as the genius rolled over.

'We'll... shower later,' Tony mumbled into his pillow. 'With Bruce and... touchin'... wanna touch that ass... mm, yummy...'

And then he was snoring, leaving a confused doctor who sometimes turned into an enormous green rage monster staring at him, dumbfounded.

Slowly, _very slowly_ , Bruce backed out of the room and closed the door.

'Did you tuck Iron Boy in?' Clint asked as he munched on pizza.

'Yeah,' Bruce nodded.

'Did he rave on about wanting your ass?' was Clint's next question, and Bruce stumbled over his own feet. Hawkeye smirked as Bruce straightened up.

'What?' he asked, voice weirdly calm.

'He does that,' Natasha said without looking away from the TV.

'Does what?' Bruce asked sharply.

'Raves on and on about your ass, your personality, just you in general and how much he wants you,' Clint said and shrugged one shoulder. 'He does it all the time when he's exhausted and one of us puts him to bed.'

Bruce stared, mouth gaping.

'What's wrong?' Steve asked. He'd been in the kitchen making popcorn and looked at Bruce in concern as he walked in.

'We're telling Bruce how Tony wants in his pants,' Natasha said.

'Oh, _that_ ,' Steve said, cheeks now dusted with pink. 'Right.'

'You know about this?' Bruce demanded.

The Captain shrugged. 'Yes, well... Tony is very... _graphic_ , when it comes to what he, um... wants from you.'

'Or wants to do to you,' Clint snickered.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Bruce asked.

'We thought it'd be inevitable,' Natasha explained. 'Your crush on Tony isn't a secret, and Tony's more than obvious about flirting with you.' She finally looked up, fixing Bruce with one of her _looks_. 'Well, obvious to everyone except _you_.'

While Bruce stood there- gaping, yeah, it was a day for gaping- the other three Avengers went back to watching the James Bond movie. Bruce didn't move until Thor wandered in- no doubt smelling the popcorn- and clapped him hard on the shoulder, almost sending him into the coffee table.

'What troubles you, Bruce Banner?' the God asked. 'Is the Man of Iron not well?'

'Um...' Bruce hummed. 'Thor, have you ever put Tony to bed?'

'Of course, Mighty Hulk,' Thor replied. 'When a brother in arms falls, one must help and take care of them as much as they can, even if they brought it upon themselves.'

'Right,' Bruce gulped. 'And has Tony ever... _said_ things about me?'

'Yes,' Thor nodded. 'He speaks many a thing about you, Healer Banner, and it is things I haven't heard since my younger years in Asgard.' He grinned widely, as though it'd absolutely make is day if Bruce and Tony _did things together_ , and Bruce had the sneaking suspicion Thor would absolutely _love_ if two of his team mates got together, regardless of their gender or anything else.

'Right,' Bruce said and started backing away. 'Right, well... thank you.' Never say that Bruce Banner couldn't be polite while feaking the fuck out.

Natasha and Clint gave him knowing looks, Steve was still blushing, and Thor just grinned widely. Bruce backed into Tony's room and slowly closed the door behind him.

He stared at Tony, who had curled the sheets around his legs, leaving his naked torso bare. Bruce found his eyes gazing down the other man's firm, toned stomach, and his lower region stirred while his upper region took large, heavy breaths.

Finally, using the calming techniques he'd taught himself since the Other Guy's creation, he walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed closest to Tony. He just waited for a few minutes, lost in thought- _fuck, does Tony really like me? Does Tony want more than "Science Bros"? Does Tony have errotic thoughts about me that he apparently freaking shares with the entire team? Does-_

Bruce cut his inner-monologue off when Tony rolled closer, his hand brushing Bruce's. Bruce felt heat crawl up his arm as Tony mumbled.

'Mm, Brucey...'

A small, fragile smile spread across Bruce's face. He squeezed Tony's hand briefly- and got a ' _You're a naughty rage monster_ ' in response- before he lifted himself up and relocated to the armchair across from Tony's bed.

Sitting beneath the window, watching the light play across Tony's dark, messy hair, his tanned, toned body, and his soft, dark purple sheets- _Are those sheets the colour of my favourite shirt? Because Tony loves that shirt and... ooohhhh..._ \- Bruce thought about the feelings he had for Tony...

Feelings that had started to develop as soon as Tony had made it clear that he really, honestly, did not give a flying fuck that Bruce sometimes turned into an "enormous green rage monster" because Tony found that _awesome_ and thought Bruce was even _awesomer_ (Tony's words, not Bruce's) for being the Other Guy sometimes. Feelings that had developed after finding out that Tony loved his work, thought he was a genius, and actually enjoyed spending time with him (again, despite the "enormous green rage monster" thing).

Feelings that had brewed and boiled and seeped into Bruce's very being since fighting Loki (who was just being a giant dick these days rather than a psychopathic one) and moving into Stark Tower and eating meals and hanging out with and doing "Science Bros" things with one Anthony Edward Stark.

As Tony mumbled Bruce's name _again_ in his sleep, Bruce decided that maybe, just maybe, his feelings weren't completely one-sided at all; that maybe, _just maybe_ , Tony felt that way too.

And Tony was so going to fucking get it for not telling Bruce (yeah, he even swore in his head, that's how bad it was, because Bruce never fucking swore, not even in his own fucking mind!). Because, seriously, Tony mouthed off about every fucking thing that entered that massive brain of his, but taking four seconds to say, "Hey, Bruce, we should get naked together and have super-fun-happy times" is apparently not something Bruce needs to hear. And, _HELLO!_ , Tony was telling every other fucking person who lived in the building that he wanted Bruce, except Bruce!

Oh Tony was _so_ going to get it.

But Bruce had to feed him first, because Tony needed food.

And sleep some more; sleep's important.

And... shower.

Because Bruce refused to kiss or touch a Tony Stark who'd been slaving away for five days dressed in the same clothes.

And, _HELLO!_ , water and soap and naked Anthony Edward Stark!

Bruce smiled to himself and settled back to wait.

Tony Stark was _so_ going to get it.


End file.
